


Things We Lost in the Fire

by Grumpyvitti



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Martin and Jon burn the institute, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, and martin remembers everyone, but jon also ends up burning, i know it's not canon, i'm sorry i killed melanie, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyvitti/pseuds/Grumpyvitti
Summary: Martin finally burns down the Magnus Archives, and the memories he had in there.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 27





	Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I was in an angsty mood and needed to vent.

The world was silent as The Archives went up in flames. There was no screaming, laughter or triumph. Just silence, relieved and awful silence.

The fire danced, darting between the walls of what Martin may have once called his home, his prison.

As he watched, the fire twisted into shapes.

It started as small as a candle on a birthday cake, a family that could have been.

The smoke from a warm mug of tea placed on Sasha’s desk, the foundation cracking sounded like her screams. Screams in a voice Martin could never remember, faded like a sketch not quite erased, a voice that still curled in his chest amongst his memories of family.

The smoke kept twisting, spiralling, into doors and madness and winding, tortured corridors. Spiralling into the print on Helen’s shirt the last time she was a human, like her eyes the last time Martin had seen her.

The pops of wood, the pops of one of Tim’s latest prank on an unsuspecting victim, the pop of the bomb when Tim pulled that final trigger. His final pointless prank to an impossible world.

And finally came the scorching heat, like a million hateful suns pouring their final moments into his eyes, like a precise awl severing a tie to their burning home. A tie which would have saved her from the hunting monsters her unseeing eyes hadn’t been able to.

Martin tore his eyes away from the worlds and memories turning to dust, to see a final one. Jon, his Jon, the last wall left of a demolished home, enveloped in flames, his tears turning to smoke on his cheeks, his hand waving a final goodbye as the Magnus Archives and their Archivist burned.

Until all that was left was silence.


End file.
